Midnight
by Mrs.CullenBlack Forever
Summary: Bella didn't meet Edward and Jacob first. She didn't move to Forks first. Instead a girl moves to Forks and lives with Charlie. She's beautiful, shy and everything else. She thought that she would have a boaring life, but boy was she wrong! (This will be a book series, but I'm not SM, so I don't own Twilight. )-: This will be M rated for language)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Every chapter title will be a title from a song that goes with the story. "Here We Go Again" was played in Season 1, Episode 1 of Vampire Diaries when Elena and Jeremy get ready for school.**

I hate moving! I've moved from place to place all my FUCKING life and I'm sick of it! My mom said "oh sweety you'll love Forks" yeah no. I hate rain, cold, and gloomy places! How the hell am I going to love a place that has everything I dislike. Sometimes it is like my mother doesn't understand me, or just doesn't care.

I'm in the back of my mom's red car and is headed to O'Hare Airport. I'm gonna miss Chicago. I'll miss my friends and family that were close. The only thing I won't miss is the loud ass fucking noise that doesn't stop! It's frigging ridiculous.

As we drove up to the airport, I felt a sharp pain in my chest like I was just ripped away from my life. I don't get it? I've left different homes many times, but this was creepy. It was like I was happy to go, and something was calling me to that airport. FREAKKKYYY!

I carried my two luggage bags and my duffle bag on my shoulder. My mother's face was covered in tears and sweat. It was really hot in that damn car. I decided to hug my mother to calm her down. "Hey mom, it'll be alright. I'll be alright. I'm only living with the Cheif of police so you can go to court with dad. I'm just still shoked that your friends with the Chief of police." We both laugh and said our goodbyes and I was off. I got on the plane and it was rather peaceful. I slept the entire way, until the flight attendant woke me up.

I got off, and searched for a guy with a sighn that had my name on it. I walked all the way to the front of the airport and saw a tall man with a mustache and a sighn that said 'Journey Irene Rose Taylor' on it. Great, here I go again.

I walk up to him and smile. "Hi! Um I'm Journey Taylor... um." I'm the shy type so this fucking sucks! We have an awkward silence for a minute, befor Charlie spoke. "Well it's nice to see you Journey. You probably don't remember me that much, but I used to babysit you when your mom was working." OH! Now I remember! Uncle Charlie! I knew that name sounded familiar. I quickly hug him and I felt less awkward. He helped me with my bags and he drove in his police car. I love looking out the window because it makes me think about all the things out there. The car ride was filled with questions and laughter from all the crazy memories.

When we pulled up in front of a house painted a dusty white and a giant tree on the left side I knew I was home. And. I. Love it. I got my bag, while Charlie got the rest. We went up stairs to a room with a purple bed and lights hanging on the head board. I remember this room as my old playtime room when me and Charlie would play tea party together. That thought brought a small giggle from me, and Charlie nodded in understanding. "Uh... yeah the room is kinda how I left it 10 years ago. I bought a bigger bed and bed pread. I hope you like it." I gave him an 'are you kidding look' and said "I love it Charlie! Thank you so much!" I hugged him and he left the room. Charlie ordered a pizza, but I was too tired to eat, so I unpacked my bags wore a tank top, boxer shorts and went to bed ready for school. The last thought I had in my mind was 'Here I go again' and the black haze overcame me.

**AN: The song 'Here We Go Again' was made by Mat Kearney. If you haven't herd of the song, or seen the show Vampire Diaries, then check it out on YouTube! PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW THIS CHAPTER! (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This song 'Mean Girls' was made by Rachel Crow.**

**JPOV**

I woke up this morning at 6:00a.m and got ready for school. I wore a long sleeve purple plad shirt, dark navy blue skinny jeans with white converse sneakers. I just brushed my waist length black hair and went down stairs to cook breakfast.

I remember how uncle Charlie would burn the food when he tried to cook for me when he babysat. He would have to order take out after 3 tries and we would always eat cheese pizza. Just the thought of cheese pizza makes me want to vomit, that's why I only eat pepperoni pizza.

When I was done eating, I heard heavy foot steps come down the stairs and move towards the kitchen. Charlie came in the kitchen and was shocked to find food on the table. "Wow kiddo, I didn't know you could cook!" I smiled at that and said "yeah, mom taught me how. This will come in handy too, so no more cheese pizza!" We both laughed at that and I waited for Charlie to finish his breakfast.

"So.. did you get all my school supplies?" He nodds his head and said "yep, and I packed $20 for lunch money. Just in case you know." I nod in understanding and grabbed my bag and headed for the door when the door bell rang. 'That's strange' I thought and opened it. What I found was a 5'10 but with russet skin and long black hair. He looks like he could be..16 at the most. Next to him was an older man in a wheel chair with long dark hair and russet skin too. 'He must be His father' I thought.

"Hello sweety, is Charlie home?" I was confused on why he wanted to know if Charlie was home. "Um... yes he is, but who's asking?" The kid spoke up "we're friends of Charlie." He kinda spoke in a nervous,shy way. 'Welcome to the frigging show dude'. I turn my head to call Charlie "uncle Charlie! Your friends are here to see you!" Charlie rushes over and greets them.

"Hey Billy, Jacob." I was so confused right now. "Journey, this is my friend Billy Black, and his son Jacob Black. Guys this is my niece Journey Taylor." I shake both of their hands and it clicked. Jacob use to be my play mate when Charlie babysat me. "Oh my god! Wow Jake you look so different, and Billy your looking really good! How are you guys doin?" I saw Jacob give that bright sunny smile I always loved. "I'm doing fine Jays. How have you been?" I've loved that nickname since I was 6. "I'm doing really good. Um...I have to go to school, but I hope we can hang out some time." I was about to leave when Charlie spoke "you don't want to test drive your home coming present to school?" Is he frigging serious!? "Are you serious!? Yeah! I would love to!" Charlie chuckled and said "Just bought it off Billy." Jacob added "I totaly rebuilt the engine for you." And then Billy said "and I washed it for you too." I was so happy, I hugged them said 'thanks' and drove to school.

The good thing about moving in April,is that I don't have much more schooling to go. I drove up to the school, and everyone looked at me. Great! Just what I was afraid of. I parked my car in the space next to a dark blue van and I saw people laughing. I got out, and one of them said "nice ride".

I didn't know if he was being sarcastic, or if he thought it was, so I just said "thank you" and walked away.

I was a little confused with the school map, but I tried to manage. Out of no where, a Japanese boy with spiky hair came up to me and said "Hey! You must be the new girl Journey right? I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." He just keeps going on and on about himself, so I decided to shut him up. "Um.. I'm the kind of 'suffer in silence' type of girl. So..." he didn't even let me finish the stupid sentence. "That's ok because now that you're here, you'll be the talk of the week. You're even the news of the week in the school paper." Well isn't that just figgin great! I walk in silence, when a chick that looks like she can work at Hooters bumps into me. "Watch were your walking b*tch!" I just glare at her and walk to my first class. Math.

After my first 2 periods, I went to lunch. The kid Eric waves me over and so as stupid as I am, I sit next to him. A blond hair guy pulls the chair out so I could sit down, and pushed me in. Around me were 3 girls and 2 guys. I found out that their names were Sophie,Jessica, and Angela. The 2 guys were Eric,and Mike. Sophie didn't like me at all, but the others were actually nice. Jessica was a little annoying though.

When I turned to the right, I saw this group of very strange yet beautiful people. They all were pale, and wore the same color clothes. White. "Who are those people?" Angela was the first speak "the Cullen family. They're Dr. and mrs. Cullen foster kids. They moved here a couple of years ago." Jessica spoke next "the blond girl is Rosalie, and the big guy is Emmett. They're like dating. Then, the short hair girl is Alice with Jasper the one that looks like he's in pain." There was one more person to walk in. He was also pale with bronze hair and wasn't wearing white. In fact he was wearing one of my favorite colors which is dark blue. Is he a Cullen too? "Who's he?" Jessica looked over and smiled "oh that's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, but evidently no one is worthy." I could tell she liked him by the way she said it.

They all sat at a back table and I noticed how Edward was looking at me. I quickly turned my head and I found that Hooters girl glaring at me along with her friends. I didn't like where this was going so I decided to go to the bathroom. When I did, I could hear heels clicking toward the bathroom and I knew what was going to happen next. Right on que, hooters chick was right in my face "listen you slu* you stay away from Edward! He's mine, and I don't want plain Jane messing that up!" Another one of her friends spoke "yeah! And I dont know why anyone would want to be with you anyway! Your just pure fu***ng ugly! At least we have class." Ok now I'm mad! "OH really! Your the one who has no class! At least I don't go around wearing clothes that belong to a stripper!" I did it then when they pushed me to the ground and started kicking me in the stomach. It hurt a lot! Especially with those heels. When they were done, they just left.

A couple of minutes later I got myself up and walked to biology. I saw an empty seat next to Edward, so I decided to sit there. I walked in front of the fan and as soon as the wind hit Edward, he covered his nose. 'Did I smell?' I know I took a shower this morning so that couldn't be it. I sat down and Edward had this angry look on his face while he was looking at me. It was hard not to look at him because it made me very uncomfortable.

An hour later, the bell finally rang, and Edward was the first to leave. I couldn't be that bad!

I took all the papers I had, and went to the office. Edward was there talking to one of the office ladies. I could hear what he was saying "there has to be something else. A club or SOMETHING!" The office lady was getting annoyed by him. "I told you, every class is full. You're going to have to stay in biology." Biology? Really, he hates me that much, that he wants to go to another class. That basterd!

At the end of the day, I walked to my truck and saw all the Cullen family looking at me. My blood was boiling now, so I got in my car and drove home.

When I got home, Charlie was in the living room drinking a beer and reading the news. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey kiddo! How was your first day of school?" I didn't want to tell him anything about it, so I just said "fine" and went upstairs. I had loads of homework so it was going to take me all night.

At 8:50p.m, my cellphone rang and I looked at the caller ID to find it was mom. "Hey mom. How're things going in Chicago?" **"things are fine sweety. I think me and Josh are going to go back to Colorado for awhile. "** Josh is mom's fiancee who is a professional rock climber. He's a pretty good guy, he's like a father to me. I wish I knew where my real father is sometimes. "**So how's school? Are the kids being nice" **No! Not all of them anyway. I wasn't going to tell her that anyway. "Well.. there all welcoming.." **"uh oh. Tell me all about it. What happened?" **"I don't feel like talking about it, so I'll talk to you later." **"OK. I love you." "**love you too. Bye."

My life sucks bad!

**AN: that bully part was a personal experience of mine...So please review on this and tell me what you think. Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: DECODE IS BY PARAMOR.**

**JPOV**

I woke up this morning with one thought on my mind 'school'. I was dreading to go back for 2 reasons.

1. Those Queen Bee's.

2. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen made me soo friggin mad yesterday, that I think I ripped out 2 handfuls of my hair. I actually got up to check if I wasn't going completely bald and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. 'What the HE** is that?' I thought to myself. I ran to the mirror and pulled up my shirt, and what I found scaired me to death. Dark blue and purple bruises covered my stomach. "HOLLY SHI*" I yelled in a whisper. How am I going to go to school if I'm in this much pain?

I decided to wear a dark blue long sleeve fitted shirt with skinny jeans and my regular sneakers. I curled the ends of my hair and went down stairs. As I headed to the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge that said

'_Hey kiddo! I wanted to let you know that work called me in early today for some sort of emergency. No need to cook! Have an awesome day and be careful please.'_

Thank God! I didn't feel like cooking because of my bruises, so I got some 'Fruit Loops' and was off.

As I was driving to school, I was thinking about what Charlie said. 'What emergency?' I thought. Since uncle Charlie was the chief of police, I knew the 'emergency' was bad.

As I pulled into the parking lot, something was wrong. Sophie had a look of both shock and worry as she was talking to someone on the other end of her cell. Jessica looked the same along with and worry. I finally found a parking spot and quickly got out. I ran up to Angela and softly shook her arm so she would face me. When she did, I asked "What's goin on? What happened?" Angela could only say "it's Lizz" and left it at that. Who the he** is Lizz?

I just stand there looking at Sophie and waiting for a reply. When she got off the phone, she looked at me with sadness and I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She walks up to me and said "my sister Lizz is missing. Since your father is the chief of police, could you help me look for her after school? Please?" I'm too kind for my own friggin good because I nod my head and said 'yes'. I still don't know who Lizz is, so I asked if she had a picture of her so I know who I'm looking for. Sophie nodded and dug in her purse for a picture. When she handed it to me, my hart stopped. The girl in the photo was the bit** that attacked me with her friends yesterday. I couldn't believe it. I could care less if she went missing. She didn't deserve to be found, that's what I know. I still had to look for her thought because I promised Sophie. I was too good.

I went about my day thinking about how the he** I was going to look for the girl that beat me up yesterday. I was too distracted that I didn't even realize that Edward Cullen was looking at me in the lunch room. I really do hate 're-runs. So I picked up my tray and was headed to Biology. I entered with Eric and Mike. "Ok. I need your playlist for the prom music... and do you have a... like a date to the pr.." Eric couldn't finish because Mike just totally tackled him and it was really funny to watch. broke the fight and sent Mike to the principle's office for a detention no doubt.

I turned to find Edward looking at me once again. Ok this is just getting creepy. I walked to my seat and Edward followed behind. We were learning about flat worms when Edward actually spoke to me. "Hello. I'm sorry about everything that happened yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen, and your Journey Taylor right?" His voice is like smooth velvet and I felt somewhat calm. I looked into his eyes and noticed how dark they were. They were the color of coal. I noticed that I wasn't speaking, so I quickly spoke "y-yes I am." He gives a smile and chuckles. "What?" "N-nothing" and gives another chuckle. I couldn' help but laugh too. "So... how do you like Forks?" Should I tell the truth? "Um... to tell you the truth, it's a lot like Chicago. I'm just happy that it's not raining. I never did like cold rain, I'm more of a sun person." He looks at me curiously for a second like he's in deep thought. "Forgive me for asking, but is that why your skin is a little dark?" What's he applying here? "Um... well no. My father is African-American, and my mother is an Irish/Italian American. Thankfully I got my mother's hair." (AN:No disrespect for those who have afros)

"OH. I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect." What is with this dude? He talks like he's from the early 20th century. It's starting to get friggin annoying. "And aren't you only living with the Chief of police?" Now HE'S FRIGGIN SCAIRING ME! "H-how did you know about that?" I almost yelled it out in the classroom. "It's a small town. News travels pretty fast." OH right. I forgot that I'm not in the windy city anymore.

The bell rang, and Edward and I walked together. He asked me a lot of questions too. Like 'how was life in the city? What do you think of your mom dating? Do you like the guy? Is he good to you?' They were all personal and I was getting really tired of answering them, so I asked "why do you ask so many questions?" He stops in his tracks and turns to face me. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out. Your very difficult for me to read." What did he mean by read? That was like the weirdest thing you could say. EVER! As I looked into his eyes, I noticed something very strange. His eyes were gold. GOLD! "Hey, are you wearing contacts or something, because y-your eyes are like golden?" He closes his eyes and quickly looked away. "N-no. It's the um... it's the lights." And he just stormed off!

What the hell was that about?!

**AN: I've decided that they're will be a Bella, so I will change my summary. Please review and tell me what you think. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssee! I will put both Bella and Jacob in next chapter if do! (-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: 'Let's Get Lost' was sung by Bat Lashes. It was also on the Twilight saga Eclipse soundtrack.**

**JPOV**

When school was over, I walked to the parking lot and met up with Sophie, Angela, and the rest. "Ok, so Angela and Eric will search near Creets River. Jessica and Mike are searching on the top mountain range. Journey, you will check in La Push beaches and forest. Hear is a walky talky if you find any thing." Sophie said a little too fast. I was beyond pissed that I was searching in 2 places, but I got over it. Us girls hugged each other and wished us luck, then we went our separate ways and started searching. I took my truck because I had to travel the longest.

As if this couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. I wasn't raining hard, but it was still raining. 'I hate this stupid weather!' I thought to myself.

As I arrived at La Push, I noticed 3 boys walking along the beach. 'Ok either this people are lost, or they're just plane crazy!' It's frigging raining outside, and these guys are just strolling along in the wet gushy sand. As I looked closer, I knew one familiar face. It was Jacob Black. I decided to put my hoody on and ran to greet them.

As I got closer, Jacob turned his head to face me, and smiled. "Hey Journey! What are you doing here?" "Well a student went missing, and I decided to help look for her... Hey!do you wanna help me?" It would be nice if he came too. We could catch up on things.

He looks over to his two friends and they both nod in understanding. His smile widened and he said "bye" to his friends and we were off in the woods.

It was extremely quiet, so I asked the first question. "Soo... how are you in school Jake?" He shrugged his shoulders and said "fine. I've been getting good grades. Don't really like school on the rez very much. It's almost like a boarding school, except there's no uniform." Wow! I didn't know schools here are that bad! "No offence, but that kinda sucks. I hate school here too. I hate pretty much everything here. It's boaring." He nodds in agreement and we ask questions and tell jokes for the rest of the walk.

It was getting dark and hard to see, so we decided to head back. There was only one tiny, tiny problem... WE'RE LOST! We didn't know where we were going, and our walky talky was out of battery. It was late, so we couldn't see where we were going. He** we couldn't see each other it was that dark. I had to through my hands in front of me and use them as my eyes. I felt like I was blind. All of a sudden, it was quiet. I stopped in my tracks. "Uh... Jacob!" No response. "Jacob!" Still no response. I was freaking out right now. All of a sudden, I started to run. I ran as fast as I could, and then I saw a river. The only way I could see it was because of the moonlight. As I walked up to it, I noticed that there was a giant oval shape that was black and it was floating on top of the water. I decided to get closer and see what it was. When I bent down and reached over to touch it, it turned. I started to make out what it was too. It was a human face! Not just a human face, but it was Lizz's face.

I noticed puncture marks on her neck, and knew that it was from an animal. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran! I ran so fast that I didn't care if it was pitch black. I didn't stop screaming eather. I ran and screamed and ran some more. BAMMMM! I trip over somthing and hit my head on something hard. The last thing I see is a man with red eyes lower its head to my face. GOD HELP ME!

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!I'm SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, BUT I WILL GO BACK AND FIX IT TOMARROW. PLEASE REVIEW!I NEED TO KNOW IF I'M WORTH DOING THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I can't think of a good song for this Chapter, so in your review, can you please give me a good song!**

**JPOV**

Darkness.

That's all I saw, was darkness. What the hell? I fell like shit right now and I don't know what's going on! I open my eyes, and turn my head to the right to find myself in the hospital. I was in a state of shock for at least 2 minutes before everything came back to me.

I was looking for Lizz, met with Jake, walked in the woods, got lost, then... OH MY GOD! Lizz was dead! And I fell... that's all I remember. I was about to scream for help, but uncle Charlie came in before I could say anything. "Hey kiddo! How you feelin?" Oh well lets see... I saw my classmate dead, I tripped over god knows what, and my leg hurts like a bitch! Other than that, I'm fine! I wanted to say that sooo bad, but I decided against it.

"I'm fine uncle Charlie, my leg hurts though." I say with a small smile. He gives me a small smile in return and sits down next to my bed. I look around the room for my mom, but found nothing. "Uncle Charlie, where's mom?" He looks sad at my question "she's stuck at her new job. She wanted to come down here, but she couldn't. Plus the flights are delayed because of the rain." The rain stopped! She could've drove here anyway! Well, I guess she is the new mother of the year!

I decided that I wasn't going to push the issue, so I just nodded. Then, a soft nock came at the door, and Jacob came in. I was relieved and glad to see that he was OK. I kinda missed him.

I smiled and said "hey!" He gave me one of his white dazzling smiles and said "Hey to you too! I was kinda getting worried there. I thought you were a gonner." He put his hands in his pockets shyly, and Charlie left the room. Saying he should leave us kids to ourselves.

He sat down next to me, and it was kind of silent for a couple minutes. I decided to talk first, "so what happened? In the woods I mean." He dropped his head and a few strands of his long hair hid his face from me, so I couldn't see the expression on his face. I had to guess. Sadness, guilt maybe?

"We were in the woods talking, then... then it started to get dark. It was so dark that I couldn't see you anymore, then I got lost. I called your name over and over again but you didn't respond. Then... I heard you scream and I started running. Running as fast as I could, then you screamed again. That's when I found you. You were knocked out pretty bad and I picked you up and took you to the hospital. I called Charlie afterwards..."

It looked like it pained him to tell me this, so I reached over and grabbed his hand. It was strange how my tiny hand could fit in his, but it felt relaxing. He looked at me and gave a small smile. I said "it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault." He just nods his head, but I could tell that he still blames himself for what happened. It kinda hert me that he felt like that.

Just then, Charlie and another guy came in. He must be the doctor. He had very light blond hair, dark eyes,very pale, perfect teeth, and was in some way handsome I guess. He looked very young too. He gives me a bright smile "well I heard the chief's niece was here. I had to come and see for myself." Jacob lets go of my hand, and just leaves. 'What, no goodbye?' I thought to myself.

The doctor looks over his clip board and then looks at me. "So, ..." "actually, can you please call me Journey." He gives me a warm smile and nods. "Of course. You know, I like the name Journey. It's very unique and different." I would blush, if I didn't here it from every stranger I tell my name to. "Thanks doctor...?" He points to his name tag "Cullen" my eyes grew wide. NO FUCKING WAY! THIS IS THE GUY WHO'S THE ADOPTIVE FATHER OF EDWARD. HELL, of all the TEENAGE Cullen kids he looks like he could be there very very young uncle, or something!

"Your ankle is sprained, but that's the only injury you have. You seem to be very lucky. I will come back and give you a prescription pain killer, and you will be set to leave. Have a good day." Ok, so it's not just Edward who talks old. Weird, weird, and weird.

**(2 hours later)**

When I was released from the hospital, I left in Charlie's police car. I guess Charlie already picked up my truck, so I wasn't freaking out. I was pissed that I was limping, and I was missing school though. But the thing that was really on my mind was Lizz. I mean I watched those cop shows and seen the dead bodies, but seeing it in person and touching it was another story.

Remembering what happened to her, I asked Charlie "do you know what killed Lizzy?" He nods his head and said "yeah. It was an animal attack. Starting tomorrow, we will be looking for the animal." I was scaired. I didn't want anything to happen to Charlie, but I couldn't tell him not to do it, so I just nodded.

When we arrived, Charlie helped me out of the car, and helped me inside. I took some pain killers and put on my pajamas and event to bed.

**JamesPOV**

Her smell was fantastic! I wanted to just sink my fangs in her neck and just drain her dry! I will kill that little Native American prick for interrupting my meal!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Dresses and Libraries**

**JPOV**

It's been 3 weeks since the incident and since I was there to find the body first, every cop had to ask me questions. The same usual 'when, where, and how.' The problem was that I didn't know the how part, so they thought I wasn't much help with the investigation.

To tell you the truth, I was somewhat glad she was gone. She did make those school days a living hell for me. I still have some bruising, but when Charlie noticed I just said that it was from in the woods.

Today my leg felt much better and I didn't need crutches or anything to walk around, so I was going to school today.

As I got dressed for the day, I noticed that the sun was out today. 'Thank God!' I thought. Finally, a nice warm day out side. I was kind of getting tired of the clouds and rain.

As I walked down stairs, I noticed that Charlie wasn't here so I just went out front and went to school. Since Forks is a small town, news travels fast, so everyone heard about what happened to the Chief of police's niece (me). I hate being the center of attention and that's exactly what I got from school.

When I arrived at the school parking lot, everyone's eyes were on me. My cheeks were probably a dark red right now. As soon as I got out of my truck, Jessica was the first to run up to me along with Angela. "OMG! Journey are you OK?!" I just wanted to laugh at Jessica's choice of words. OMG. I never did like that text reference.

"I'm fine guys! I'm OK!" I said to them. They both give me hugs, but principle Carter told us to get to class just as soon as Eric and Mike tried to give me a hug.

My classes were perfectly fine, but I could feel eyes on me all morning. As I went to lunch outside since it was warm, I noticed a group of people were missing. The Cullen family. After meeting their father, I couldn't stop thinking about them. I mean their father looks soo young. Like he was in his middle twenties and they all looked the same. Pale, and beautiful. The thing that questioned if they were related in any way was the eyes. They all had the golden eyes that always captured my attention. I kept thinking that maybe they were just contact lenses, but it's kinda creepy for all of them to wear the same kind.

Jessica noticed what I was looking for, and she spoke up. "They're not here Journey. When ever the weather is sunny and nice, the Cullen family go away." Go away? What the hell? "You mean they ditch. Don't they get in trouble for that?" Angela and Jessica just laugh. What the fuck is so funny about that? "No. Dr. Cullen takes them camping in the mountains. The Cullen family are to perfect to break the rules."

That's strange. I would have a day off of school if it was nice enough for 2 to 3 days in a year, but every sunny day is just ridicules. Although, since this is Forks Washington, maybe 2 to 3 days is how much nice weather you could get here? I don't know, but it's still suspicious.

Deep in my own thoughts, I didn't know what Jessica was saying, so I tuned back in. "So what do you say Journey, are you in?" I didn't want her to know I wasn't listening, so I said "sure. Count me in." What the hell did I get myself in to? She jumps with joy, and said "great!. I can't wait to go shopping!" I stopped in my tracks as I was about to throughout my lunch. SHOPPING! OH FUCK I HATE SHOPPING. DAMN IT!

**After School.**

Me, Jessica, and Angela all went to Port Angles to this dress shop that was covered in pink wallpaper. It was tacky as shit!

As Jessica and Angela were trying on dresses, I get a text from Jacob.

**Jacob:/ Hey! What ya doin?**

**Journey:] In a dress shop with J and A.**

**Jacob:/ that sucks..**

**Journey:] I know!**

**Jacob:/ well my father for some strange reason wants you to get this old Quileutes book from Tanika library. It's in Port Angles. Said to look up "Cold ones".**

**Journey:] kay Kay! Bye!**

**Jacob:/ bye!**

What the Fuck! Why does Billy want me to read a book called "cold ones." What the Fuck is a cold one anyway. It sounds like Jack Frost or something.

"OK. I LOVE THIS dress! It makes my boobs look good. What do you think Journey?" I look up and see Jessica in a dusty rose colored silk dress that showed ALOT of cleavage. Angela was in a peach colors strapless dress with tool on the bottom.

"Um... I think it looks good." They both give me a questionable look and Jessica said "you said that about the last five dresses Journey." Angela looked kinda sad "your not really into this are you?"

Maybe this book store is my savior. "Um.. I just really want to go to this book store my friend told me about."

They both nodd and said "OK. We'll meet you at 'Bella Italia'." I nodd my head, and I ran out of there.

**AN:Please people! Review pleeeaase! I'm desperate right now!**


End file.
